


In the dark of night I will find you

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Spooky season 2020 [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dark Magic, Established Relationship, F/M, Food is People, Kelplo, Minor Character Death, Murder, Spooky, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Will-o-wisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: #monstober kelpie and will o wispRey and Kylo are cursed forbiden lovers who spend their nights lurking in the swamp and luring unsuspecting victims to their doom.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Spooky season 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954030
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Reyloween 2020





	In the dark of night I will find you

The man should never have ignored the stories his grandfather told. The stories of the horse in the swamp that lead you to your doom. It was too late now, the sun had gone down hours ago.

He had seen it and thought that it had gotten out of the stable. He had hoped to bring it home before it died in the swampy marsh.

But he was unaware at the time that he’d never reach the elusive creature that always seemed just out of his reach. Now he was alone with the sounds of frogs and crickets as he chased a horse that was probably back at the stables.

But he didn’t feel alone, he felt like he was being watched and he thought back to the other tales of his grandfather’s land. 

Of cursed lovers who lured wary wanderers to their doom, avenging the deaths they were given in exchange for their forbidden love. A nobleman who spurned the daughter of a Duke for the love of a common peasant. Nobody knew what happened to them, just that they disappeared and their story remained.

The story continued with the strange sightings in the swamp and even stranger disappearances after that. As a child these stories scared him and gave him nightmares of a ghostly lady protected by demon figure. As an adult he sneered at the old ladies who told these stories to their grandchildren to keep them from wandering through the swamp alone. 

As his imagination continued to run away with him as he was left with the ghostly light that seemed to float on the water just ahead of him he wondereds for the first time if the old ladies were right.

The young man moved through the boggy swamp going towards the light. He didn’t know if it was a house, if someone had set up camp, or if it was a boat on the water, but he hoped it would get him out of the immediate danger he found himself it. The night was cooling quickly, and the dampness of the air sent a chill through him. He soon found he was up to his hips in the murky swamp. His chest waders did their best to keep him dry as he moved slowly in an attempt to keep himself upright. His feet easily became tangled in the roots of water plants and the cattails cut against the skin of his cheeks.

However, no matter how far he walked the light never got closer. It was ghostly and elusive. Never getting closer and never getting farther, at times shifting to his left or his right. Soon he was so disoriented that he couldn’t tell East from West despite having grown up on this land. 

It was in the rise of his panic that something large bumped against his thigh and he was nearly knocked over in his desperate desire to escape it. There were no known predators that large in these parts but he was none the less startled by the presence of something so large in the murky depths. 

He prayed for it to be a log.

He turned searching for the light he had been following and started to move more quickly in its direction. Desperate to put distance between himself and the unknown form under the water.

However, his speed was his downfall. He soon became entangled in the roots of the plants at his feet and soon he was tripping and falling into the now chest deep waters of the swamp. His rubber waders filling with water and muck. His face slipped below the surface as he struggled to right himself. He opened his eyes and let out a scream as the ghostly light appeared before him and something sharp sunk into the flesh of his neck.

He screamed but all that escaped him were bubbles of air and the force of his life.

\--

Rey sighed contentedly full from her meal. Kylo still enjoyed watching her eat.

“Darling, we haven’t had a hunt like that in forever, it was quite delightful.” Rey said to her soulmate, bathing him in her warm glow.

“Mm… They taste better when they’re panicked. The ones who are too high to notice are no fun.” Kylo said as his used a fishbone to clean his rather sharp and fearsome teeth. 

“Hmm. But they’re fun in their own right. Remember when we got that van full of deadheads, it was days before we saw straight again.” Rey mused.

“I can’t believe that Duke thought that changing us into creatures would be good punishment for going against his wishes.” Kylo said turning to gaze upon his love.

Rey looked pensive at the comment.

As much as they enjoyed their life now it wasn’t always so easy.

“Do you think it was a better trade than staying human?” Kylo asked her, his fingers trailing over her ghostly form.

“It was a rather hard adjustment Kylo, I was so sad and lonely in the beginning.” Her lip pouted and he couldn’t help but capture it in his own.

“I know, love.” Kylo said reassuringly. “But look at us now, lurking in the swamp that surrounds Snoke’s ancestral lands and feasting on his descendants, it’s all rather poetic if you ask me. Not to mention I get to spend an eternity with you rather than just a lifetime.” His eyes turned soft, something they only did for her. “No time with you would ever truly be enough for me.” His lips grazed the wispy light of her cheeks and his nose nuzzled her neck causing her to squirm in his grasp.

Rey basked in the warmth of Kylo’s affection for her, the greyish green flecks of his skin blending in the green swampland that surrounded them. She couldn’t help but admire the sharpness of his claws and webbing of his fingers. He was a shapeshifter and although his primary form was of a horse he often shifted into a more human form when he was alone with Rey.

Rey thought he was still beautiful, despite the more monstrous qualities of his humanoid form. 

Rey had always loved his beauty. When they were human his skin was alabaster pale and his hair was black as coal. It was what drew her to him, really. 

She was a mere beggar when he found her injured and alone in a dirty gutter and took her from the chains of her poverty. She doesn’t think she would have followed anyone else so willingly, it was like deep down she always knew he’d be hers. But back then she had expected his riches to spoil his humanity. She had expected him to be cruel, to take what he wanted and abandon her. 

Instead he cared for her, fed her, clothed her, and educated her. When the Duke threatened Kylo for the slight against his daughter, Rey begged him to leave her. But he wouldn’t hear of it. 

To be fair he didn’t know what trouble it would cause them. Kylo thought he would merely lose the Duke’s favor, maybe even be banished from the kingdom or have his lands taken away. They never expected the Duke to use dark magic to punish them. Turn them into creatures of the night.

When they had first changed, they didn’t fully understand what had happened to them. They spent a considerable amount of time searching for one another. Haunting the swamps trying to fill the gnawing voids within them.

During those times nobody was safe from their anguish, not even innocents. They especially weren’t safe from the charm of Rey’s light.

They both were desperate to find their lost love and neither of them understood what they really were. Rey did not understand her power and was the cause of death for many. It was nearly a decade of yearning before they found one another and were able to piece together what had happened. They realized then that the Duke had them turned into demons to forever roam the earth in punishment for their forbidden love. 

He had Kylo turned into a kelpie to forever hunt the swamps alone and Rey was turned into a will-o-wisp to roam the dark and lonely nights. The Duke never thought that they might find one another and roam together for eternity. Eventually learning the scope of their powers and feasting on the Duke’s more loyal subjects when they were hungry and cursing his family in the process. 

They really did try to avoid luring anyone too innocent or pure. The children were left alone. The more nefarious individual’s in Snoke’s inner circle? Well, nobody would really miss them if they turned into Kylo’s late night snack. Rey’s hunger was different, while Kylo feasted on their bodies, Rey feasted on their souls or rather their life energy, she needed to be present at the time of death, so it was important that they work in tandem so they could both benefit.

The worst part of the curse was that the daylight cast them to the netherworld to wait for the darkness to return. Four-hundred-years had passed, and they still had yet to figure out how to spend their daylight hours together.

They laid there relishing in gentle touches and whispered words as the dark skies turned grey with the approaching light. 

“Until tomorrow love.” She cooed to him as the wisps of her light faded with the cresting sun.

“Until Tomorrow.” He said, his fingers gripping hers until they both faded into the ether.


End file.
